1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand for an image display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a large, thin, and flat-plate-like image display device such as a liquid crystal display, a plasma display, and an organic electroluminescent display has been developed. As such a flat-plate-like image display device requires arrangement considering harmony with indoor design, securing arrangement space, and the like, there has been required an arrangement in which an image display device is integrated with and arranged on an interior wall surface, considering the requirement.
An arrangement meeting the above requirement includes, for example, a so-called wall-hung arrangement, in which a flat-plate-like image display device is arranged on a wall surface, and an arrangement in which a furniture-type stand covering a whole wall surface is used.
(Patent Document 1) Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-027873
(Patent Document 2) Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-108528